kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Col. Sam Trautman
Col. Sam Trautman is the trainer of John Rambo and also one of his allies. Story Sam Trautman is first introduced when he meets with Will Teasle during the hunt for Rambo. He explains how Rambo was a war machine in the Vietnam War and what damage he's prepared to do. Trautman suggested that Teasle let Rambo go, but the sheriff refuses. Trautman contacts Sora's group and Rambo answers. Just after Sora and his group escape into a cave, Trautman and Teasle visit the sight of the cave entrance explosion before they go to dinner. As Teasle in congratulated for "killing" Rambo, Teasle shrugs it off by drinking some coffee. Rambo then appears in the Hope community at night with Sora and the others and battle Teasle. After the fight, Trautman warns Rambo and friends not to kill Teasle. Rambo then goes into a rant about what he had done and how humiliated he was. After some comfort, Rambo admits to the colonel that his war was his idea, allowing Sora to go free. Sora then vows to meet the 2 again. As Sora and Rambo cross paths again in a labor camp, Trautman tells him that Sora's group and Rambo are to go to Vietnam to find American P.O.W.s under orders from Marshall Murdock. Although the search and rescue goes well at first, extraction is denied as Trautman tries to get his pilot to land for Rambo. After Sora's capture, Trautman tries to contact Rambo. When Rambo makes contact, he warns Murdock he will get him. Murdock and Trautman discuss over the big mistake Murdock had made. Just after Rambo gives his warning to Murdock, Trautman suggested a second Medal of Honor, but Rambo comprised to have it lent to Sora for his heroness. As Rambo departs, he tells his friends he will live "Day by day." Trautman is seen again later in the story with Rambo in Thailand, to help Afghans who are requesting aid in the fight against the Soviets. While Rambo denies, Trautman heads off with his men and are captured by Col. Zaysen who was ordered by Maleficent. Zaysen then began to interrogate the American colonel throughout the day. Sora and Rambo attempt to rescue the colonel but are spotted and escape alive. The next day, Rambo, Sora, Donald and Goofy indeed succeed in rescuing Trautman, while knocking Zaysen and Kourov out. After the escape in a helicopter, Sora, Rambo and Trautman fight with Zaysen's men in a cave and then kill Kourov. With that done, they are cornered by Zaysen's army as they near the border. Despite the odds against them, sora still holds out until Mousa and Sora's other allies arrive. Sora and Rambo steal a Russian tank and wipe Zaysen out. The 2 escape unharmed and bid their farewells to Mousa and his men and leave. Abilities As a veteran of the Vietnam war, Trautman can use his military skills to assist Sora as they fight. He can also use his handgun and an assault rifle to fight enemies. Quotes *Teasle, you thought you could handle Rambo! How can you handle him here?! (Trautman to Teasle) *Teasle, you're gonna die. (Trautman's warning to Teasle before the battle with the sheriff) *I'm going down there! (Trautman about to head down to save Rambo and Sora in extraction) *Johnny, this is Trautman, where the hell are you? (Trautman wondering about Rambo and Sora on radio) *I think you deserve a second Medal of Honor Rambo. (Trautman offering rambo a second MOH) *Just leave me! Get the fuck out of here now! (Trautman warning Sora and Rambo as hell breaks loose in Zaysen's compound) Category:Hiromichi Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts III Characters Category:Allies